


Molinos de viento

by Alega



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"¡Mira, Francis, lo que tenemos allí!" "Molinos de viento, mi querido señor"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molinos de viento

**Author's Note:**

> Para el drabblethon de LJ. Esto iba de España/Holanda, pero al final no he podido, porque todo se lo han adueñado Francia y Bélgica (siempre robando cámara)

Holanda los observaba de lejos, de reojo, disimulando estar ocupado mirando fijamente la dirección contraria a la que ellos estaban… siendo ellos.

No es que le dieran vergüenza, al menos _no tanta_ , pero aquello se estaba transformando en una situación ridícula hasta para semejantes países.

—¡Mira, Francis, lo que tenemos allí! —exclamó España, estirando el brazo para señalar unos molinos de viento que se vislumbraban a lo lejos.

Sancho no era un nombre que su compañero estuviera dispuesto a tomar. Tampoco se conformaría con el papel de un escudero, y en su lugar, adoptó el nombre de un caballero de sus propias novelas. España estuvo en desacuerdo y, luego de un intercambio de ideas y de insultos indirectos, quedaron en que Francia sería el rico y erudito noble que por alguna razón inexplicable, seguía al mayor loco del mundo en todas sus aventuras.

—Molinos de viento, mi querido señor —le dijo.

—Tus ojos te engañan, es evidente. Estáis bajo el influjo de un perverso maleficio. Porque lo que tenemos frente a nos son feroces gigantes.

—¿Pero habláis de gigantes, hijos de Gea, poderosos en la tierra pero indefensos ante los vientos? ¿Que sucumbieron bajo el poder de los dioses paganos y ahora unos pocos malviven en lo más profundo de los bosques de la dulce Francia? ¿En serio cree que semejantes criaturas vendrían a azotar a Espania, cuando incluso dentro de su corto entendimiento, reconocen que la mejor morada es la francesa?

—Allí los tenéis, sus cuerpos enormes y agitando sus brazos salvajemente. Parecen decir, "dadme un francés, que romperele la crisma". Osado sería quien fuera a retarlos en mortal afrenta. Pero si bien los caballeros de otros locales se placen en las bellas damas y en pulir sus armaduras, los españoles, conmigo en primera prueba, conocen el verdadero honor del caballero andante.

—¡Alto ahí, si vais con Dios! —exclamó alguien más.

Holanda llevó una mano al rostro, abochornado cuando el tercer caballero hizo su aparición.

—Bélgica, esos vestidos son muy masculinos para Dulcinea —señaló España.

—Es que ya no soy Dulcinea. Ahora, ¡observéis al caballero que derrotará a los maliciosos malvados! —exclamó, y sacó una espada de juguete.

—¡Qué genial! ¡Yo ni pude conseguir nada decente! —Pero luego recordó el problema principal—. Pero sigo necesitando una doncella. Sin ella mis acciones carecen de rumbo.

—Lo siento mucho —y de verdad pareció sentirlo—. Eh, ahora que lo pienso, yo también necesito una doncella.

—Tú eres una mujer.

—No me vengas con esas.

—¿Y si dejan la doncella de lado y se dedican a amar a su señor? —propuso Francia—. Yo tengo amor para dos. ¡Y tres! —agregó después. Holanda volvió a desviar el rostro.

Ninguno estuvo de acuerdo con semejante reemplazo para la doncella. Estuvieron discutiendo aquel punto tan importante por unos diez minutos, como si fuera de importancia capital.

Holanda se vio acompañado de Mónaco, sentada a su lado. Se saludaron brevemente, para caer en un silencio producto de no tener nada que decirse entre sí. Y entonces se escuchó un chillido.

Los dos caballeros y el noble erudito se acercaron hacia Mónaco. Bélgica fue la primera en tirársele encima, pero España no se quedó atrás. Francia intentó separarlos, mientras bramaba que de amar a alguien, tendría que ser a él.


End file.
